1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to gas turbine engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rotating blades of gas turbine engines operate in varying environments and at varying speeds of rotation. Under some operating conditions, the blades may deform elastically, such as by bending due to aerodynamic forces. In some applications, such bending may be undesirable in order to prevent coupling with steady or unsteady aerodynamic forces, thereby driving high cycle fatigue and/or poor aerodynamic performance.